Unfaithful
by maltobi96
Summary: Hinata and Naruto is going on there third year of being together. They may seem like the perfect couple in everyones eyes. But Hinata has been unsure of her feelings for Naruto. Hinata then meets eyes with the mysterious raven haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; This is my first fanfic :3 so please be easy on me xD. **

**I don't own Naruto or the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. I only own how I put the story together and how the characters are.**

**WARNING; OOCness, sasuhina (for people who don't like the couple..but wait why you here :( ) **

**Couples; Sasuhina and Naruhina**

* * *

April 26 was our three year anniversary. Naruto took me to a fancy restauant where you'd have to dress formal. These three years of being together was amazing but I wasn't fully satistfied. I was just 16 years old when we first when out. The first year was amazing but the second and now on our third year being together it got a little boring. I am still not sure it is love or it was just a childish crush.

"Hina-chan, are you there?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of my eyes. Waking me from my daze.

"Naruto kun, I'm sorry I was just day dreaming." I said smiling, reaching for his hand to hold for an apologetic gesture.

"its okay Hina-chan," he said showing his famous foxy grin. "Anyways, I want to know if you want to move in with me."

My eyes had widen open from his question with shock. Even if I did sleep at Naruto occasionally, and he slept at mine. I personally didn't know if I was ready to move in with him. If I was still confused on our relationship.

"I'd love to move in with you Naruto-kun," I said smiling slighty. Naruto's reaction was excited. His deep ocean blue eyes were sparkling. I loved seeing him happy but sometimes it hurts me to lie to him.

"That's great!" Naruto shouted loudly. Everyone had stopped eating for a minute to check out what was going on between us.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should sit down. Everyone is starring" I said a blush appeared upon my cheeks.

"Alright, sorry Hina-chan. I'm just glad you accepted my request" He said while rubbing the back of his neck while taking a seat.

"I am just glad you finally asked" I said smiling, taking both of his hands with mine. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hina-chan" Naruto said smiling. He leaned over the table, closing the distance between us, He slowly tangles his finger through my hair, looking deeply in my eyes. Ocean like eyes looking into winter white eyes like mine. He closes the distance between our lips, for one single kiss, but when that kiss came. All I felt was my heart stop. Only feeling my heart returning to its normal pace. Soon as the kiss was over, I felt relieved and guilty for such a feeling.

"I will be right back Hina-chan," he said smiling sheepishly. Naruto quickly left the table walking out of the restuarant doors. I sighed out of relief. I slowly placed my hand over my chest to feel if it was all in my mind that my heart has gone to it's normal pace. Sadly I felt nothing but a steady heart beat and the butterflies in my stomach had been long gone since the kiss.

"Excuse me maddam? The gentlemen over there had asked me to give you this note and a glass of our famous red wine," the waiter said smiling passing me the note while placing the glass on the table. As soon as he left I opened the note reading what was on it.

_Here's my number, 759-4634. I hope you like red wine._

_-Sasuke_

_p.s._

_Your Beautiful. _

I looked where the waiter had said where he was sitting. I met eyes with the mysterious man. His eyes was as black as the midnight sky, his hair was raven black. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath  
and a black tie under the jacket. He winked at me smirking. My heart had skipped a beat from the sight of a beautiful raven hairred man. I smiled feeling my face burning knowing full well my face must looked like a tomato right now.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**AN; Thanks for reading :D Reviews is love for me. I don't accept flames but I'd loved to hear your opinion. Please review with a nice manner. Anyways ^^ I'll try to update weekly. I promise I won't leave you hanging for two months straight. But I do have a life, having a job where you work 30 hours a week -.- and summer ending soon.. School is coming soon xD but anyways leave a review. :D By the way I'd loved to have an editor for the chapters soon to come. So lovies PM me. ^^ Ich liebe dich!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Bonjour my lovely readers :3 hehe thanks for the reviews ^^ to answer some of your guys is questions. **

**Did Sasuke saw Naruto before giving the note? By lola **

**You'll just have to read to find out :3 **

**Is this going to be the same song and dance or different? By Haidenx**

**At first I got confused on your question.. But I'll try to answer. Anyways the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna is a big part in this story :3 an I put some original ideas in this story since it'd be a kinda boring story since its been way overly used xD so yes its the same song but different way of seeing it. :3 **

**Thats it for question :D now you shall read! **

**I don't own Naruto or the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. I only own how I put the story together and how the characters are. **

**WARNING; OOCness, sasuhina (for people who don't like the couple..but wait why you here?) , Violence, and swearing.**

* * *

I took my seat when the waiter showed me my table. I rub the back of head, feeling soft hair run through my fingers.

"Would you like a drink while waiting for your guest sir?" the waiter asked.

"Uh yeah sure, just get me a glass of red wine please." I replied. "I'll go get your drink right away sir." he said, smiling. I watched him walk away. I looked at my watch to check the time. The girl I was suppose to meet here at this overly do restaurant was late. After her harassing me for a date after classes, shes late.

"Thats great!" a familiar voice shouted, taking me out of my thought. I took a look at the scene. I knew that voice from somewhere and I knew who that voice belong to. It was Naruto Uzamuki. His eyes was sparkling from excitement. The whole building had silence to look at the strange blonde idiot. I notice a girl sitting across from him. She had long straight black hair, white moonlet eyes, and a lovely strapless red dress.

My eyes froze, suddenly recognizing who this black haired beauty was, it was Hinata Hyuuga. The girl I met in Junior high, the girl I first fell in love with, with just one look into her moonlet eyes. The girl that idiot stole from me in the second year of high school...

* * *

_"Hey Sasuke!" a familiar annoying voice called my name. I turned to look who it was. Sure that annoying voice belonging to the one and only idiot, Naruto._

_"What do you want now?" I said in an annoyance tone. _

_"Just wanted to let you know I've got a girlfriend now." the dobe said in excitement. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who in hell would accept to go out with this idiot._

_"Who's the poor girl now?" I said with a teasing voice. _

_"This 'poor' girl is the one and only Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said smirking. My blood in my veins boiled, my teasing face turned into a dark and hatred face._

_"What the fuck Naruto?!" I yelled, grabbing the collar of his school uniform. _

_"What?" he said dumbfounded. _

_"You know that 'girl' I told you about? The girl I like?" I said with a deadly low voice. _

_"Oh yeah, the girl you said you liked since junior high?" he asked, "Whats that to do with Hinata?" _

_"That 'girl' is Hinata!" I yelled, slamming him against the lockers. His eyes widen with shock. _

_"You mean that girl you like is Hinata?" Naruto asked, still dumbfounded. _

_"Yes, you fucking idiot!" I shouted louder, not noticing everyone staring at us. _

_"Oh...Well Sasuke.." He smirked , "Looks like you were to late to make your move." _

_"Fuck you!" I said, punching Naruto in the face. _

_"P-please s-stop h-hurting N-naruto..." a familiar angel voice said quietly. I turned to see who this voice belong to. I met eyes with the moonlet eyed girl. Noticing it was Hinata.. The girl I loved since the first year of junior high._

_"Whatever..." I said in a annoyance tone. I dropped Naruto to the floor, walking away from the lockers. I heard footsteps going near the idiot. I turned to see what she was about to say. _

_"A-are y-you o-okay N-naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a worried tone. _

_"Yeah, I'm alright Hina-chan." Naruto said , "I just pushed his buttons to much."_

_"O-oh, I-I'm g-gla-" Hinata was cut off from Naruto pulling her into a kiss. I turned away, scared that I'd do something reckless in front of Hinata. I turned to look at her reaction. My heart ache when I saw Hinata close her eyes a soft blush appeared upon her cheeks. I finally walked away from the scene. Promising myself that I'll get back at Naruto one day._

* * *

"Heres your drink sir." the waiter said passing me the glass. Waking me from my day dream.

"Um could you get me another glass?" I asked, slowing taking a drink from the glass of wine.

"Okay sir, I'll go get your drink right away." he said, watching him walk away again. I went back to look what was happening. I seen Naruto kiss Hinata. Suddenly feeling the same rage flare through my veins when I first saw the two kiss. Suddenly the kiss was over, noticing Hinata's face look relieved.

"I'll be right back Hina-chan." Naruto said, noticing him walking fast out of the restaurant doors.

"Heres your second glass sir." the waiter said, passing me the drink.

"Could you give the drink to that young woman over there? And oh give her this note too." I said, taking a napkin and grabbing the pen out of the waiters apron. Writing my number on it hoping Hinata would react the way I was expecting , and hoping I was right that Hinata didn't like the kiss at all.

"Yes right away sir." he said, walking towards Hinata's table. I watched the waiter interrupted Hinata on her thoughts, seeing how she jumped. Listening in I hear the waiter talk to Hinata.

"Excuse me madame, the gentlemen over there had asked me to give you this note and a glass of our famous red wine." he said, while placing the glass of wine on the table, and passing her the note. I notice Hinata wait till the waiter was gone to read the note, when he left I laughed softly seeing how Hinata quickly open the napkin. A couple seconds later Hinata looked my way, meeting eyes her eyes was as white as the moon up in the sky. I smirk and wink at her. I was happy to see her reaction when I notice her smile and seeing how her face looked like a tomato from all the redness. I love tomatoes just as much as I love her. I knew one day I'd get back at Naruto.

_To be continued..._

**AN; Thanks for reading ^^ hopefully you like the twist I put into the song :3 and sorry if it's going fast or something Dx and sorry that my chapters are short t.t this is of course my first fanfic. but anyways.. reviews is again love to me ^^ I wanna get at up to 11 or 10 review this time for an update :3 yes I know evil . but haha I'll do a two or three day deadline and if it doesn't go up to 10 or 11 I'll update anyways :D so no worries. :3 Remember I do have a life xD but anyways I shall try to update as soon as I can! Ich liebe dich!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey readers..Sorry for not updating for awhile. Hate me Dx I'm so sorry! Please forgive. Anyways I didn't give up on this story yet! I'd have to die first before giving up! Which won't happen. Haha for questions I guess I could say Hinata is having a hard time. It's hard breaking it off when your with a guy for many years you know? its just a story alright? haha xD so please don't point out the obviously. Again its just a fan fiction. if your friend is going through the same thing like Hinata then say it to her not towards my story. kk? ^^ anyways :3 I wrote a new story. All details will be at the end.

Couples: Sasuhina and Naruhina

I don't own Naruto or the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. I only own how I put the story together and how the characters are.

WARNING; OOCness, sasuhina (for people who don't like the couple..but wait why you here?)

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 1**

_Knowing full well my face must look like a tomato..._

Our eyes disconnected when Naruto came running in the restaurant. I suddenly took the note and shoved it into my purse. I looked back towards Naruto direction and stared at him with curious eyes when I seen Naruto hiding something behind his back.

"Hina-chan I got you this for our anniversary just to say sorry for not getting something for your birthday. Heh it wasn't ready by then ." He said sheepishly, while showing his foxy grin. He took his seat at our table and pulled out that something behind his back. A small white wrapped paper box with a violet ribbon wrapped around the tiny little box.

"Oh Naruto-kun you shouldn't really.." I said, trying to protest.

"No Hina-chan, I wanted to get you this." He said smiling sweetly, "I thought it'd suit your taste."

"Its nice that you got me a gift but Naruto-kun. I-" I said, but cut off by Naruto.

"Please Hina-chan, open it." He said, passing me the tiny wrapped box.

"Alright." I said, I slowly unwrapped the gift, revealing a jewelry case. I looked at Naruto but he mouthed off 'Open it' , I nod my head and I slowly open the case. My eyes had widen open to see a beautiful silver necklace with a snowflake on it.

"I knew you'd love it." Naruto said smiling. I stared at the necklace for a couple seconds then I tried putting the necklace on but Naruto quickly grab the silver snowflake chain and stood behind me and placed the necklace around my neck. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Naruto-kun for this beautiful necklace." I said smiling.

"Would you like to order now?" the waitress said smiling.

"Sure I'd like-" Naruto said, but my mind went else where. I looked back towards the mysterious raven, Sasuke. I seen a pink haired girl sitting across from him holding his hands. His face was blank, almost like he was forced to sit there with her. Our eyes reconnected when the waiter came to his table, taking the pink haired girl attention. He smiled and mouthed off "Call me", I smiled and mouthed off back "I will".

"Hey Hina-chan." Naruto said, I looked back at Naruto lost. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh I'll have the same as you." I said shyly. Naruto smiled and told the waiter to make it two.

"Um Naruto-kun I'll be right back." I said, reaching for his hand "Thanks again Naruto-kun for the necklace."

"Heh no problem." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I forced a smile towards him and I finally got up from my seat and I slowly walked towards the ladies washroom. I open the door and walked towards the mirror. I went back to my own world when I was looking at the necklace once again. I was lost in it's beauty. I look at myself towards the mirror seeing white eyes. Naruto once said my eyes resembled a winter storm and he said he'd brighten up my wintery eyes with his ocean blue eyes. The necklace was beautiful but the meaning behind the necklace meant nothing to me. My heart and love for Naruto before will never be renewed just for a little old necklace he had customized for me. I felt selfish for thinking this way but I felt that Naruto and I was never meant to be. But I can't find myself leaving him.

* * *

"Thanks again Naruto-kun for the necklace." I said smiling, I grabbed his hand.

"No problem Hina-chan." He said smirking. Naruto leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him. My face fell from its smile when I felt nothing but a steady heartbeat. He backed away and looked at me.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He asked, "You've been acting strangely tonight."

"Oh Naruto, I'm okay." I said smiling towards him, "Just been feeling under the weather lately I guess."

"Oh..Well I hope you feel better soon Hina-chan." He said, "Want me to drive you to class tomorrow?"

"Okay, thanks." I said smiling, I got out of the blue flashy car, "Pick me up at 8am tomorrow."

"Sure will my lovely Hinata." He said once again showing his foxy grin, "Let's go for coffee after your class as well."

"I'll think about it, might have some homework after class." I replied, "Anyways goodnight Naruto-kun, love you."

"Love you too Hina-chan." He said, I closed the door of his car. He started his car and slowly left. I watch the back of his car disappear, sighing I walked into the apartment building and slowly walked into the elevator and pressing the bottom of my floor. I waited patiently for the elevator door to open again then a beep came and the door open. I quickly walked out of the elevator and walked towards my apartment door. I open the with my keys and and went inside. I took off my heels and walked into my living room throwing my coat and purse on the coach. I then walked into the hallway and went in my room. I changed into PJ's and throw myself into bed. I look up towards the ceiling thinking about the Sasuke guy I met at the restaurant. I recognize him from somewhere but I just can't put my finger on it.

TBC...

* * *

AN: Danke for reading :3 I'm up at 3:00am right now finishing this up! Be happy! :( haha anyways for the other question Hinata doesn't remember Sasuke. Sorry fr short chapter ._. forgive me. Also about my new story. Its name "I Can't Love You Hinata" . Its about Naruto not loving Hinata. You'll see when you read it :3 its also a Sasuhina too so...You know what it is xD haha reviews please :3 haha AGAIN I'M SORRY!


End file.
